criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Watery Grave
A Watery Grave is the nineteenth case in Starlight Shores and the fourth one situated in the La Mirada district. Plot Previously, the team gathered information that Isaac Holmes was having a meeting with a member of Omega Labs by lake Violet. While listening to the meeting, Linda and the player noticed a body in the lake, face down. After investigating the scene, they were able to determine it was a murder and the cause of death was drowning. During chapter 1, Isaac Holmes, Craig Winters (a scuba diver) and Lucy Davidson (head of Omega Labs) became suspects. At the end of the chapter, Alice informed the player that a huge protest had broken out at the lake. It was discovered that this protest had broken out due to William Westerfield and his factories polluting lake Violet. After calming the protest down, the team spoke to the main protester Lily Kelly and William about Abigail's murder. It was also revealed that Craig was apart of an illegal drug operation around the shores of lake Violet. At the end of the chapter, it was revealed William needed to speak to the player. William decreed that he was to run for the position of Deputy Mayor of Starlight Shores as a way to help those in need and as an apology for the pollution of lake Violet. In the end, Craig Winters was discovered to be the killer. Once confronted, he confessed immediately saying there was no point in covering up the murder anymore. He said Abigail had seen him trading drugs while she was on a hike and was the one who had taken the photograph. Knowing she had evidence, Craig followed her and knocked her out with a pair of goggles. He then proceeded to leave her in the lake, face down and waited until she drowned. He then destroyed the photograph. At court, Judge Donovan found his lack or remorse worrying and decided to sentence him to twenty years in jail for the murder of Abigail Keys. In the AI, Isaac and the player decided to do some more investigating into Omega Labs by looking at their meeting place while Linda and the player went to calm down the protests. William also requested to speak to the player and Alice about his campaign to become Deputy Mayor. While at city hall, Roy Ketcher tried flirting with Alice, annoying her. After looking at the meeting place, the player found a messaging system between Omega Labs scientists which could possibly help uncover their plan. Upon sending the messaging system to Alice, she said she couldn't get much off the messaging system as it had been heavily water-damaged, but she was able to get one message. "Arrive at the Christmas celebrations and eliminate the target." At the end of the case, Chief Ramone told everyone to get ready to attend the Christmas celebration taking place in La Mirada's centre. Summary Victim *'Abigail Keys' (found drowned in lake Violet) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Craig Winters' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect knows how to scuba dive. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is O+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect plays golf. *The suspect knows how to scuba dive. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is O+. *The suspect has a stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect plays golf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. *The suspect is O+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect knows how to scuba dive. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect plays golf. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a stain. Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer plays golf. *The killer knows how to scuba dive. *The killer has a stain. *The killer is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake Violet (Clues: Victim's Body, Fishing Box, Scuba Equipment; New Suspect: Isaac Holmes) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Examine Fishing Box (Prerequisite: Lake Violet investigated; Result: Bloody Golf Club) *Examine Bloody Golf Club (Prerequisite: Fishing Box examined; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Bloody Golf Club examined; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Examine Scuba Equipment (Prerequisite: Lake Violet investigated; Result: Oxygen Tank Label) *Examine Oxygen Tank (Prerequisite: Scuba Equipment examined; New Suspect: Craig Winters) *Speak to Craig Winters (Prerequisite: Oxygen Tank examined) *Speak to Isaac Holmes about the murder (Prerequisite: Lake Violet investigated; New Crime Scene: Meeting Place) *Investigate Meeting Place (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clues: Award) *Examine Award (Prerequisite: Meeting Place investigated; New Suspect: Lucy Davidson) *Speak to Lucy Davidson about Omega Labs (Prerequisite: Award examined) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Protest Square (Clues: Broken Sign; New Suspect: Lily Kelly) *Speak to Lily about the protest (Prerequisite: Protest Square) *Examine Broken Sign (Prerequisite: Protest Square investigated; New Suspect: William Westerfield) *Speak to William about the protest (Prerequisite: Broken Sign examined) *Investigate Lake Shore (Clues: Torn Photograph, Bloody Goggles) *Examine Torn Photograph (Prerequisite: Lake Shore investigated) *Confront Craig about his drug business (Prerequisite: Torn Photograph examined) *Examine Bloody Goggles (Prerequisite: Lake Shore investigated; Result: Goggles) *Analyse Goggles (Prerequisite: Bloody Goggles examined; Attribute: The killer knows how to scuba dive) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *See what William needs (New Crime Scene: Podium) *Investigate Podium (Clues: Trash Can, Shopping Trolley, Torn Paper) *Examine Trash Can (Prerequisite: Podium investigated; Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Prerequisite: Trash Can examined) *Confront Lucy about Abigail's threats (Prerequisite: Faded Newspaper examined) *Examine Shopping Trolley (Prerequisite: Podium investigated; Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Prerequisite: Shopping Trolley examined) *Ask Lily about her friendship with Abigail (Prerequisite: Letter examined) *Examine Torn Paper (Prerequisite: Podium investigated; Result: CV) *Analyse CV (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined) *Speak to Isaac about his former worker Abigail (Prerequisite: CV analysed) *Investigate Tent (Clues: Pocket Watch, Oil Canister) *Analyse Pocket Watch (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O+) *Analyse Oil Canister (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party is Over (5/8) (no stars) The Party is Over (4/8) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:La Mirada